


Mr. & Mrs. Logan

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Series: a girl is a gun [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Rittenhouse, Rittenhouse Agent Jessica Logan, Very minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: So this is what revenge smells like, she thinks as she squeezes the trigger. Gunpowder and lead.





	Mr. & Mrs. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> More rogue Rittenhouse double agent Jessica Logan Au, because apparently this is my new Thing!
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/173487126723/mr-mrs-logan-she-looks-around-the-warehouse).

She looks around the warehouse, thoroughly unimpressed. “Interesting choice of headquarters… Although I gotta say, it’s not quite as swanky as your last digs.”

Benjamin Cahill is standing across the room from her. “Yes well you can thank that husband of yours for our downgrade in accommodations.”

She smiles. “I knew I always liked that guy.”

“What do you want Ms. Logan?” Cahill asks. He never was one for small talk. Even when he walked into her bar, and into her life, he’d gotten right down to business. It’s always right down to business with him, No matter how dirty or devious or down right nefarious that business might be.

“I’m here to renegotiate my contract.”

“Is that so?” he asks mockingly with an arrogant smirk. She’d like nothing better than to bitch slap that smile off his stupid face…  _And she will._

“And which terms are you interested in amending Ms. Logan?”

“All of them,” she shoots back without missing a beat. “I’m not playing your game anymore. Deals off.”

“You seem to have forgotten that you owe us your life Ms. Logan.” That smug look is still there.  _Not for long._

“Yeah well I gotta say, I don’t feel like that holds as much weight given the fact that you’re the reason I ended up dead in the first place,” she drawls.

His face hardens and for a moment she lets herself feel victorious. She struck a nerve, she got under his skin. They didn’t think she’d ever figure it out. They thought she was just another dumb blonde bartender with booze for brains that they could use up and then throw out like trash.  _Not this time._

“Make no mistake about who is in charge here Jessica. We  _own_  you.”

“You know, I never was good with authority figures. Just ask any of my high school teachers, I was a huge pain in the ass.”  _And you’re about to be in a world of pain too asshole_.

“Are you really so selfish and reckless as to risk your husband’s life just because you’re a coward who couldn’t hold up her end of the bargain?”

“Oh, I think her husband is going to be  _just fine_ ,” Wyatt calls out as he propels down in full gear from his look out point in the rafters. Jess can’t help but chuckle to herself.  _He always was the_ most _dramatic ho._

The second she hears the first shot fire, she pulls the gun Wyatt gave her from her waistband and points it straight at Cahill’s head.

 _So this is what revenge smells like_ , she thinks as she squeezes the trigger.  _Gunpowder and lead._

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
